


Afterspark Podcast: G1 Episode 21 Traitor

by specspectacle, Twilight-Owls (LadyTorix)



Series: Afterspark Podcast: Transformers G1 [22]
Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Embedded Video, Episode Commentary, Episode Review, Links, Podcast, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Swearing, Video, YouTube, transcript
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 15:11:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20909699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/specspectacle/pseuds/specspectacle, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyTorix/pseuds/Twilight-Owls
Summary: Cliffjumper does what he does best, he jumps to conclusions!





	Afterspark Podcast: G1 Episode 21 Traitor

**Author's Note:**

> If you need an audio only version of the podcast please check out the links at the end of the transcript!

O: He's a horrible person and his parents are horrible people! I was rooting for them to get explode--

[Intro Music]

O: Hello, and welcome to the Afterspark Podcast. An episode by episode recap of the generation 1 Transformers cartoon. I'm Owls!

S: And I'm Specs.

O: And today we're gonna be talking about episode number 21, Traitor. Let's talk about giant robots today, shall we?

S: Um-hm. Prepare yourselves! It's time for Cliffjumper to be a huge jackass.

O: I'm shocked! Shocked I tell you, shocked.

S: It’s Cliffjumper.

O: He is a giant jackass--well, a little jackass, because he’s small. Today we open on the experimental energy research laboratory.

S: It has a giant atom plastered on the front, it's also a very symmetrical building--so this is very symmetrical.

O: [laughs] Cutting inside, it kind of looks like the Wizard’s chamber from The Wizard of Oz?

S: It's--it’s very emerald, man. It's very green.

O: Why would you paint the inside of a lab this bright green color?

S: Well why do they paint so many things orange and purple? The world may never know.

O: [laughs] Okay, okay, fine but if we--I-I am willing to maybe not forgive but accept that the robots need to color code shit--

S: I’m--

O: --why do humans need to color code this green!?!

S: I'm not talking about the robots!

O: Oh you're right, you're right! The humans do it then the Decepticons steal it, right!

S: Yes.

O: [laughs]

S: And, but like, there are plants that humans have that are just fucking bright orange and...yeah.

O: Yep!

S: Nothing makes sense color-wise, either that--yeah, no nothing makes sense, I don’t know.

O: [laughs] We see two scientists inside that are talking about solving the whole world's energy problems with brand-new electro-cells.

S: When suddenly! The roof caves in, courtesy of Skywarp.

O: He says he, “Just loves opening presents!”

S: [exasperated sigh]

O: [laughs] And the gift talk continues further as Starscream reaches inside the lab and pulls out the machine or the electro-cells or whatever. Saying it would be, “The perfect gift for Megatron!”

S: Someone wants to get on Megatron's good side.

O: What’d ya do Screamer, what’d ya do? [chuckles]

S: Megatron shows up out of nowhere because he wants to take the device for himself um, or something--because Starscream is Mr. Butterfingers apparently.

O: No-no Megatron's just got ‘the touch’.

S: [sighs]

O: [laughs]

S: Yes, we're going to make mov--music references to the movie, yes we are.

O: [singing] You’ve got the touch!

S: [singing] I got the touch… [speaking] I don't remember the words.

O: [laughs]

S: I don't--I haven't listened to that in a while or else I actually would try to sing it but we don't need that. As he lifts it out the two scientists from earlier jump on to it in an effort to talk some sense into these giant alien robots.

O: Which they fail and ultimately lose their grip and fall 30, 40 feet and they're both perfectly fine.

S: [sighs] They should have broken legs, definitely some concussions and may possibly have broken their backs, because one of them kind of looked like he landed on some of the debris.

O: Yeah, he should probably be more hurt than he is.

S: Yeah.

O: One scientist mugs for the camera and lets us know that if those energy cells explode, it could start a chain reaction that could devastate the Earth!

S: A chain reaction with what?

O: Oxygen, Starscream's ego, water, Megatron's nuclear ass?

S: [laughs] Despite all of the BS about Megatron uh, having ‘the touch’, he promptly hands the energy cell off to Skywarp of all people, telling him to be careful.

O: My only joke here is but I literally did not realize until last night that Frank Welker voiced 90% of the Decepticons and so all I can think of is that's why Megatron trusts Skywarp so much. THEY’RE THE SAME PERSON! [dissolves into laughter]

S: There’s also the purple thing that he has--

O: There’s also the purple thing. [laughs]

S: He has to be--we have already talked about like, Skyward being his favorite Decepticon.

O: Obviously! He’s the right color.

S: [sighs] He--Megatron then transforms into gun mode and um, and tells Starscream to destroy the lab.

O: Well, Starscream can't be in the dog house too badly then, can he?

S: He doesn't even need someone to pull his trigger, why does he willingly give up control every couple of ep-episodes?

O: Ehhh, he’s topping from the bottom?

S: [exasperated sigh]

O: [laughs] Ha, haha, ha!

S: Yeah, I'm just going to look at the ground on for like five minutes, thanks, bye.

O: [still laughing] So just imagine that if you will. Our idiot scientists do have some sense of self-preservation as we do watch them flee the building before it explodes. And the Cons head back to base and then we cut over to the Ark and Cliffjumper.

S: Okay so the um, things are inconsistent here, sometimes there's a bunch of trees around the Ark, sometimes it looks really arid. They can't decide or they can't seem to decide where they are. Sometimes it looks like the Pacific Northwest and then sometimes it looks like Arizona! It's the magical teleporting volcano!

O: [laughs] I feel like I could also make the joke of like welcome to Eregron--Arizon! Or...Orezona!

S: Organzona.

O: Ore--Orezona!

S: Well, I mean, I don't know, they apparently made an attempt because the Pacific Northwest is in fact a very variable, uh--has variable climates.

O: To a degree, but I'm still pretty sure if uh, Mount Saint Hilary's where we think it should be there should be trees!

S: Yeah, cuz, I mean, where I grew up is slightly closer to--slightly closer to some of what they show sometimes but it's not actually arid, it's only semi-arid. I don't know, I-I don't know, it's just inconsistent. Let's get back to this.

O: And it's time for Cliffjumper to be a total dick to Mirage.

S: He accuses him of working for the Cons because he found the electro-cells in the same area Mirage had like, patrolled yesterday. This doesn't mean anything Cliffjumper [sighs] and I mean are they dating? Is this a fight, are they having a spat? Is this why Cliffjumper is on his--on his case? Is this just the convenient excuse?

O: Who knows. Prime breaks up Cliffjumper’s (idiotic) rant by saying, “We don't want bad feelings, just the electro-cells.”

S: Oh, Optimus.

O: He's trying.

S: A group of Autobots leave base before we cut to the Decepticons.

O: And we're back to Starscream being mad at Megatron saying, “If he was in charge!” This would all be handled or whatever.

S: And by he I think we're talking Starscream?

O: Yes, yes if Star--it was Starscream saying if he was in charge.

S: Yeah. [sighs] Starscream's devil-may-care attitude towards science is clearly why Megatron doesn't let him science, as he proceeds to turn the device they're building on before it's ready.

O: He's basically mocking Megatron for being a coward during this but, Starscream if this explodes you are standing RIGHT there you  _ will also _ explode!

S: Starscream just doesn't give a shit, apparently.

O: I-I--

S: I don’t know.

O: I’m just like you're trying to kill Megatron, there are more  _ elegant  _ solutions that don't involve blowing yourself up.

S: Eh, this--this cartoon’s just… [sighs]

O: [laughs] I'm just gonna go with Starscream’s an idiot, yeah.

S: Yeah. Surprising no one, or perhaps just Starscream, there is in fact an explosion.

O: [laughs] And Megatron looks like he's going to  _ literally  _ murder Starscream but then suddenly we go back to the Autobots, much to my disappointment.

S: [laughs] Cliffjumper is still bitching about Mirage, it's...what he wants to do today, apparently.

O: I was so disappointed. I-I just really wanted Prime to be like, “Shut up Cliffjumper or I'm going to YEET you off this cliff.” I know it wasn't gonna happen, but boy do I still want it.

S: Unfortunately, Optimus has to be kind to all of his children.

O: [laughs] See this is why I kind of agree with the Decepticons about half the time. At least Megatron can toss them off a cliff if they’re being morons.

S: [sighs] Child endangerment, when your child is in fact your army.

O: Pretty much! [laughs]

S: Well, let's get back to things. It looks like Laserbeak was put on perimeter duty, a good assignment there.

O: Laserbeak returns to Soundwave and my boy raises the alarm because he is a good boi.

S: This apparently interrupts our murder session between Megatron and Starscream, because Megatron orders a counter-attack.

O: With a ‘special’ reward. There is no way that--that is not dirty as hell!

S: [sighs] Cliffjumper continues to be a dick but uh--makes his way over to an electro-cell where he says, “Come to Papa!”

O: Starscream lands behind him and says, “Not so fast Papa!” and I can't. I just can't. Did he just forget to turn off his sweet-talk after begging for his life from Megatron two minutes ago?

S: Mirage enters a scuffle with Skywarp before getting shot off by the Insecticons. And he apparently ripped off one of Skywarp’s Decepticon badges during the scuffle.

O: We had a close-up of this too like, in his hand so they really, really wanted you to know this.

S: And like, it acts like cloth because he had it crumpled in his hands and it’s--

O: That’s--

B: --weird.

S: Optimus tells Megatron that the electro-cells don't belong to him.

O: To which Megatron responds, “I possess them, therefore I own them!”

S: Does that mean he owns the rest of the Decepticons?

O: I mean would that be inaccurate, really? [chuckles]

S: Not  _ really _ . And then Optimus is taken down by one of the Insecticons.

O: Meanwhile, Cliffjumper gets into a firefight with Shrapnel, managing to trick him into shooting the electro-cells.

S: Megatron is super pissed. [He] pushes one of the two Starscreams that appear in this shot out of the way and then starts shooting nitrogen out of his Fusion Cannon in an effort to stop the cells from exploding.

O: And we checked, it was the real Starscream he knocked over, the other one magically turns into Skywarp a few shots later. So good on him, he can apparently tell the difference!

S: The Autobots retreat, not wanting to risk another potential explosion and at the Ark, Ratchet is fixing Mirage, as Cliffjumper continues to fucking badmouth him to his face.

O: Optimus tells Cliffjumper he either needs proof or he needs to back off.

S: Ratchet tells Mirage to rest but Mirage is apparently pissed and sneaks off to spy on the Insecticons because he has... _ a plan! _

O: A plan! He steals some of their energon. Leaving Skywarp’s badge behind his proof of the Decepticons stealing shit and then Mirage leaves the cubes over near the Decepticon’s camp. Being seen by Cliffjumper in the process who wrongly assumes that Mirage is working with the Decepticons.

S: This is what happens when you don't tell anyone your plans Mirage! It means that there's no one else that can like, go and correct Cliffjumper’s erroneous mis-misunderstandings.

O: Yeah, or-or kind of what we said when we were watching this. He should have at least told Jazz, who were pretty sure is his boss.

S: Yeah…

O: [laughs]

S: Starscream sneaks up behind Cliffjumper but Cliffjumper is able to get away by transforming into car mode and ramming into the Starscream’s crotch, knocking him ridiculously high into the air.

O: Oh yes, Starscream--seeker, scientist, Decepticon bowling pin.

S: All of the above!

O: [laughs] Obviously!

S: Megatron shows up, asking what the fuck Starscream was firing at giving him shit about missing his target.

O: As he should. Starscream then turns around and fires on the now visible for no fucking reason Mirage.

S: No one is sensible in these cartoons.

O: No! Why like, Mirage can turn invisible there's no reason he turned visible there.

S: The Insecticons then show up and assume the Cons are firing on them before firing back.

O: So basically, Mirage’s plan is actually working.

S: He just didn't get out in time.

O: Nope.

S: Mirage disappears again uh, Megatron continues to give shit to Starscream about missing but Starscream is like, “We both missed!”

O: [chuckles] The Insecticons and Skywarp were getting into it but accidentally hit Mirage in the crossfire.

S: Bombshell proceeds to implant a cerebro shell into Mirage to mind-control him, um…

O: Womp, womp! [laughs] Heh, about that--about him being a traitor...

S: Cliffjumper returns to the Autobot base, blaming Mirage for working with the Decepticons.

O: Optimus warns Cliffjumper AGAIN about being a giant fucking asshole.

S: Then Optimus, Ratchet, and Cliffjumper take off for round two with the Decepticons in this episode.

O: The Decepticons seem to have their hands full as the Insecticons (now plus Mirage) are currently attacking them.

S: Megatron confronts Bombshell, coming to the conclusion that Mirage had tricked them.

O: And Bombshell calls Mirage a walking garbage can and goes to fire on him, before being stopped my Megs. He's got nefarious schemes in mind for Mirage, mwahahaha!

S: Optimus and company arrive, Mirage revealing himself in telling Optimus that he has a plan for getting the electro-cells.

O: Cliffjumper continues to whine.

S:  _ Why  _ did Optimus only bring ah, the medic and mister trigger-happy?

O: I mean, say what you will, but honestly, this is probably the  _ best _ use of Cliffjumper I can think of--which is basically just tossing him at Cons.

S: That is true. But, does that mean--you could have brought Jazz or Prowl too? I don't know.

O: Right? And like, it’s not like Ratchet’s useless in battle but-but, yeah. There's only three of you, it does seem kind of weird to bri--choose to bring Cliffjumper and Ratchet.

S: Yeah, Mirage leads them into a trap, but Ratchet figures out almost immediately that he has a cerebro shell on him cuz Mirage got hit by laser fire or something and got knocked out?

O: Yeah, and then Bombshell was gonna kill him because it's like, “Oh you won't get up, you've outlived your useless--usefulness!” And all I can say is, well here's the reason Optimus had to bring the medic.

S: Yeah. Causing Cliffjumper to finally fucking realize or relent on Mirage being a traitor. Cuz he isn't a traitor.

O: Unless you know--you know you stick a cerebro shell in his head.

S: And mind control and that does not mean someone's a traitor. It just means that they're being forced to do something.

O: Obviously. Optimus goes behind enemy lines surprising Megatron by jumping down from the ceiling...inside a building.

S: I mean, I guess the ceilings are really tall, though Optimus what were you standing on?

O: I mean, there's so many questions--that's only two!

S: Yeah. The Autobots surround Megatron but rather than risk the Autobots getting the electro-cells he elects to destroy them himself.

O: And the Autobots escape from the ensuing explosions.

S: And the last we see of Megatron in this episode he's literally on the ground throwing...a massive baby tantrum.

O: Like he's not quite kicking and screaming but he is screaming. [laughs]

S: Yes. Later, Optimus apologizes to the scientists but they're mostly just relieved that the Earth didn't blow up.

O: Well that's good. So not reactive to Megatron's ass then?

S: I guess, or his sass.

O: [laughs] Or his whine?

S: Yeah.

O: [laughs]

S: And in the medbay, Cliffjumper finally, finally, FINALLY, apologizes to Mirage.

O: His apology consists of him flopping down on top of Mirage, who then kind of gets up cradling Cliffjumper. Which then kinda turns into hugging and then they kind of roll off the bed together.

S: And like, they're rolling...they're rolling on the ground like, hugging and it's like, okay they're definitely dating. They just have really weird spats.

O: Obviously, and then the episode cuts as Ratchet laughs and Cliffjumper’s voice, or in complete silence and Cliffjumper is laughing in the distance, pick one.

S: Yeah…

O: And that's our episode. Join us next time for lady robots? Well okay, one lady robot--it's more likely than you think.

S: Later there will be more lady robots.

O: [sighs] And so many of them will be pink. [sighs louder]

S: Yeah, with no visible alt--visible signs of what they're alt modes are.

O: No, no that's still not the thing that pisses me off the most. The thing it pisses me off the most is that I swear to god, Transformers is just this giant example of the writers being like, “Alright we're writing a show for little boys! We can't have women in here!” And then you know, a season, or two, or three in, they're like, “Oh shit. No homo, right guys?” I'm just like, yes homo, there is homo everywhere! You left all the women on the planet too, so I'm pretty sure there's some homo going on over there too! For millions of years they seemed to be PERFECTLY FINE WITHOUT THE DUDES! [dissolves into laughter] Either that or Ultra Magnus has a harem!

S: Actually, I'd say it's maybe more likely that Elita One has a harem.

O: I mean, exactly! [laughs] Why have Optimus when she can have all the badass ladies that have been holding off Shockwave SINGLE HANDEDLY!?!

S: The badass lades, and then Ultra Magnus, Springer, Hot--and Hot Rod, I guess, and Arcee.

O: Oh god! [laughs]

S: I don’t know.

O: Ah, no, no, this is why Hot Rod is so thirsty when he gets to Earth!

S: [laughing]

O: He wasn’t getting any on Cybertron!

S: Either that or he is just a kid who's basically--his teenage years was like, “Oh. I'm interested in people now.

O: Or everybody else is just like--we will not hit that. We will not hit the baby.

S: Either that or like, Ultra Magnus and Hot Rod, and Arcee and Springer were off…

O: Gallivanting around the universe?

S: I don't know, doing about the same thing that Devcon was doing except with more--I don't know...

O: [laughs]

S: More discipline, cuz Ultra Magnus.

O: [laughs] Yeah...yeah, anyway! I believe we have fanfic for today?

S: Okay, so we have two fanfiction recommendations for today. They are both pretty short. Um, the first is, “Secret Agent Man,” but written by inkand_paper (Fabuest). It's in the G1 cartoon continuity. It's rated K, it’s gen, though there is a real bit of flirting. Uh, pairings--none. Characters: Bumblebee and Mirage. Summary, “Secret agents have all the fun.”

O: [laughs]

S: And this one's very, very short it's like 200 words, less than 400 and ah, this character rec or theme is based on Mirage and fun stuff. Cuz he did not have a good time this episode.

O: He did not have a good time this episode.

S: Yeah, and it's a one shot, and the second one is, “Tundra Turmoil,” by ravingLimey.

O: That is a wonderful username.

S: Yeah, uh, it's a G1 cartoon [continuity] with a kind of a lot of IDW influences because it's got conjunx endura--

O: Mmm.

S: --in it, and a number of other things. It's rated K, there's slash, ah, the main pairing isn't actually a pairing it's more of a triad. Uh, because it's Cliffjumper, Hound, and Mirage and there are other ambiguous or implied other pairings. Ah, and characters: Cliffjumper, Hound, Mirage, and various other Autobots and humans. And in summary, “Hound finds out that lemmings don’t voluntarily commit mass suicide.”

O: [laughs] Really strange summary but okay!

S: Umm, well so character and theme rec is base--based on is Cliffjumper and terrible puns and it's a--it's also a one-shot. And so do you know how lemmings were considered to-to commit mass suicide?

O: Yes, yes I do.

S: By jumping off of cliffs, by being cliffjumpers!

O: Oh gawd, that is a TERRIBLE PUN.

S: Yes.

O: [laughing] I SEE! I UNDERSTAND! I don’t want to, but I do!

S: Lots of people get head-butted, because Cliffjumper is pissed.

O: [snorts]

S: It's cute, read it if you want to, you don't have to.

O: [laughs] Okay.

S: And that's it for fanfiction recommendations, let's go to art recommendations.

O: Alright, so our recommendation for fan artists for today is Lem. They are a mixed-media artist who does a variety of art, they also do a ton of clothing. Today we've linked to their work for the TF Crystalline zine which is Jetfire--it's super gorgeous, he's incased in ice. A blingy freedom-loving Optimus, that is magnificent and their Beast Wars fabric pattern.

S: Yeah.

O: We will be linking to their Tumblr on YouTube and AO3 but you can pop over to our Tumblr and there will be more links available.

S: Yep, yep and that just about wraps it up for us today. Remember to check us out on Tumblr or Pillowfort as Afterspark-Podcast for any additional information, show notes or links we may have mentioned. You can also find us on Facebook and Twitter @AftersparkPod (all one word) and at various other locations by searching for Afterspark Podcast. Such as: AO3, iTunes, Google Podcasts, Stitcher, and Youtube, just to name a few. Till next time, I'm Specs.

O: And I'm Owls!

S: Toodles!

[Outro Music] 

**Author's Note:**

> **Fanfic Recommendations:**
> 
>   * [Secret Agent Man](https://archiveofourown.org/works/397616) by [inkand_paper (Fabuest)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabuest/pseuds/inkand_paper)
>   * [Tundra Turmoil](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2527961) by [ravingLimey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravingLimey/pseuds/ravingLimey)
> 
> **Fanartist Recommendation: Lem [@lems-art-blog](https://lems-art-blog.tumblr.com/)**
> 
>   * [Tumblr](https://lems-art-blog.tumblr.com/)
>   * [Twitter](https://twitter.com/lem_borghini)
> 
> Favorite Art:
> 
>   * [Beast Wars](https://lems-art-blog.tumblr.com/post/175479468054/beast-wars-pattern-was-made-fabric-has-been)
>   * [Freedom I Like That Shit](https://lems-art-blog.tumblr.com/post/163051614069/optimus-prime-sold-marker-on-a4-paper)
>   * [Jetfire Crystalline Zine](https://lems-art-blog.tumblr.com/post/178172802769/my-actual-contribution-to-the)
> 
> **Where to find us:**
> 
>   * [Anchor](https://anchor.fm/aftersparkpodcast)
>   * [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/AftersparkPod)
>   * [Google Play](https://play.google.com/music/listen#/ps/Imo2wtgyxc6dc5ayfomcavnitaa)
>   * [iTunes](https://itunes.apple.com/us/podcast/afterspark-podcast/id1452120342)
>   * [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/Afterspark-Podcast)
>   * [Stitcher](https://www.stitcher.com/podcast/afterspark-podcast?refid=stpr#_=_)
>   * [Twitter](https://twitter.com/@AftersparkPod)
>   * [Tumblr](https://afterspark-podcast.tumblr.com/)
>   * [Youtube](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCG4cYaXdC4dtgl7a_paS6vg#_=_)
> 
> You can also find us on our personal Tumblrs [@twilight-owl](http://twilight-owl.tumblr.com/) and [@specspectacle](http://specspectacle.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
